


Seven Seas

by 2sp99ky (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Levi and Mikasa rivalry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/2sp99ky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're going to give Ackerman a message for me: I have her precious brother, and if she wants him back she'll have to come and fetch him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Seas

The sound of dripping water is what first comes to Eren's mind when he wakes from unconsciousness; his eyebrows furrow, and a loud groan works its way out of his mouth as he sits up, and tries to rub a hand down his face.

The action is halted, however, by the heavy irons clamped around his wrists and connected to the wall. Eren's eyes fly open, and with a panicked look, he gazes about the dank brig; a soft curse leaves his mouth as his eyes adjust to the dim lighting. He hears rustling beside him, and the sound of a frustrated breath being released has him on edge. 

"Eren?" The boy's shoulders relax at Reiner's voice, groggy though it is; he sees the man's bulky form tug experimentally at the chains, and there's another sigh. "Fuck."

"Yeah..." Eren replies, blinking till his eyes are completely adjusted; Reiner is looking up, brows furrowed and mouth pulled in a frown. "Do you remember how we got here?" 

Gold eyes flicker towards his, and a scowl curls up his companion's mouth. "We were attacked." Eren grumbles at that, tugging at the irons again. 

"Kinda got that; do you know who? The English, Spanish...someone else?" 

The blond opens his mouth, but clamps it shut when a door above opens; sunlight pours into the hold, and the smell of salt water permeates the air. It's a much cleaner scent then the previous brine and gun powder, which has Eren taking a large breath.

Someone hops into the hold, figure a silhouette due to the sun still blinding the two men; they practically bounce over, and the sound of keys jingling loudly causes Eren's ears to perk. "Hello there!" The voice is distinctly female, and that's not exactly strange as it is unexpected; they crouch down to Eren and Reiner's height, face finally coming into view.

The woman is grinning excitedly, caramel brown eyes twinkling behind glass; Reiner and Eren glance at each other, confusion written over the younger male's face while the blond looks as if he's swallowed a lemon. "Of course it had to be you nut jobs." He hisses while the woman laughs merrily, tweaking the end of his nose. 

Eren blinks, slightly shocked that someone (other than himself) would dare to mess with the bulky man; he is one of Mikasa's strongest men, and partially the reason why she allowed Eren to set out with his own ship. 

"I hope you're nice and comfy, Armored Titan--" A muscle jumped in Reiner's jaw at the nickname; the woman didn't seem to notice, or care. "Because I'm sure you'll be here a while. As for this one, the Captain wants a few words." 

Neither man is allowed a word in edge wise when the woman quickly unlocks Eren's irons; she grabs him by the scruff of his neck, the tip of a pistol jabbing hard into the bones of his spine, wordlessly letting the male know there would be consequences if he tried anything.   
Eren chances a look over his shoulder at Reiner; the man looks out for blood, and honestly Eren doesn't blame him. He was tasked with making sure nothing happened to him, a task that he had failed spectacularly at. 

The woman pushes him towards the ladder, gesturing with her pistol that he should climb; Eren swallows down his fear, hands curling around the metal rungs before he swings himself onto the deck. 

He blinks passed the sharp sting of sunlight entering his still dilated eyes; when his gaze adjusts, Eren lets out a breath of surprise. The ship is huge, nearly as large as Mikasa's own; the crew looks much cleaner than expected, and Eren can see some women peppering the ranks, which is surprising. 

The woman hops out onto the deck beside him, her strong hand wrapping around his upper arm and hoisting him up. "Come, little one! The Captain really isn't a patient man."

The crew is looking his way; some are whispering among themselves while others are staring openly; Eren makes a face at some, not knowing why they're staring. The woman laughs merrily at his face making, dragging him to where the captain's quarters are located. 

She raps her knuckles over the fine wood, causing the door to practically shake; the pistol digs a bit harder in the back of Eren's neck. The sound of someone moving in the room causes Eren to stand a bit straighter, dread pooling in his stomach; why did the Captain want to speak with him? Obviously the woman had recognized Reiner, and Mikasa had gone through pains to make sure Eren was never in harm's way when it came to looting ships. 

"Did the brat finally wake up?" A voice asks from the other side of the door; Eren's brows furrow, recognition prodding at his mind for a moment before the door is wrenched open. 

A gasp leaves the male's mouth before he can contain it, and his face pales. 

The Captain standing before him isn't an intimidating height, nor is the delicate bone structure fashioned under his skin; the mere fact of reputation alone is was causes the dread in Eren's stomach to sink lower. Gunmetal blue eyes flicker up to his own, and a bored frown dips the corner of the man's mouth. "Bring him inside and then get the fuck out." 

Of course, Eren hisses inside of his head as the woman shoves him into the captain's quarters. That's why that woman knew who Reiner is...I'm so dead.

The Captain--Captain Levi of the Wings of Freedom; one of the most feared pirates of the West Indies--gives the young man a measured look over his shoulder as he strides to his desk. 

Eren notes the sparsely decorated quarters, the many maps laid neatly over the large mahogany desk, and the silver pistol laying innocently beside Levi's hand. He swallows down a lump of fear and meets the Captain's eyes with a measured look of his own. If I'm to die, I'm going to die looking death in the face.

"Are you just going to stand in the doorway like a dog?" A thin eyebrow is raised in question, and Eren nearly scrambles to move away from the shut door. Levi sits at his desk, calmly folding his hands on top of the papers and watching Eren with an uninterested expression over his face. "Well sit down." 

Eren blinks in confusion, but when Levi gestures towards a wooden chair beside the desk, he obeys quickly. There is a solid minute of silence before Eren speaks hesitantly. "...why am I here, exactly?" 

Silver/blue studies him for a few moments, flickering over his face and down his crouched body, lip curled slightly upwards. "You were flying her colours." He states, eyes flickering up to meet Eren's in a dead stare. "It was nothing personal against you." 

Eren frowns, head tilting to the side as he tries to process the Captain's words. Of course he knew of the little...dispute between his sister and the infamous Levi; Mikasa would hiss curses about the fucking midget with a god damn complex whenever they were in port and found out about another ship sunk due to The Wings of Freedom. 

So was sinking his ship merely a dig at Mikasa? 

"Do you know how hard I had to beg for her to let me have a ship of my own!?" Eren bites out, anger causing his cheeks to colour. Levi rests his chin on his hand, a barely-there smirk working over his mouth.

"That row boat?" 

"Yes, wait, no! It's-it's not a row boat, it's my ship; the one you destroyed." Green eyes glower at the other male, jaw clenched in anger; he doesn't care that Levi is the second most dangerous pirate (the first being Mikasa) in the West Indies. 

They stare at each other for a few moments before Levi gives him a once over; he raises a thin eyebrow. "...I know you." He sits back, tilting his head a millimeter. "You're the welp that I saw following Ackerman around Tortuga." 

Eren stares at the older male for a few seconds, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and frustration; he doesn't remember seeing Levi around any of the pirate havens, which though they're considered neutral ground for the two captains' dispute, is probably a good thing. 

Levi rests his head on a loosely curled fist, his other hand going for a pipe the younger male hadn't noticed. "So you're upset with me because I sunk your...'ship'--" He snorts to himself as he lights the pipe. "Couldn't you just ask your woman for another?"   
Eren balks at the idea of Mikasa being his 'woman'; his face flushes a deep scarlet, and he fidgets with his fingers. "She's not my woman." He mutters softly, shoulders slumping. 

Levi gives the younger man a measured look; he bites down on the stem of his pipe, studying the kid's flushed face for a few moments. "Really? That's kind of hard to believe; from what I saw, you two seemed fairly cozy." It's only a little lie; when Levi had noticed the other captain and this boy, they had been in the middle of a heated (one-sided) argument. 

Eren sputters, wide eyes narrowing to slits; his lip curls in anger, and he looks ready to jump across the desk. Levi's hand twitches towards the pistol, but he's happy to note hesitance flit across the younger man's face. "She's my sister, you sick fuck!" 

The younger man pauses, eyes widening as he processes his words; he looks at the Captain, keeping watch for any indication that there would be a bullet between his eyes in a moment. Their gazes meet, and Levi lets out a soft laugh, mouth curling around the stem of his pipe. "Well, that makes things interesting." 

The Captain stands, placing his pipe onto the desk; in three quick strides, he's tugging Eren out of the hard backed chair, shoving the younger male toward the door. The sun stings Eren's eyes when he's pushed out onto deck; the woman from before calls to the Captain, eyebrows wiggling as she says something in rapid French. 

A look of annoyance flashes over Levi's face before he barks back something, wrenching Eren's arm as he shoves him towards the woman. "Hanji will be taking you back to the brig until we port." He says shortly, releasing Eren's arm and turning on his heel to return to his quarters. 

The woman--Hanji's hands clamp around his upper arm; she gives him a toothy smile, eyes crinkling at the corners behind her glasses. "He takes a bit of getting used to." She says with a shrug, tugging Eren to the door that leads the brig. 

He's pushed to the ground next to Reiner (who, thankfully, doesn't look any worse for wear); Hanji quickly clamps the irons over his wrists and gives him a light pat on the head. Eren flinches back, face screwing up in confusion while Reiner glowers up at her. "It shouldn't be too long, tomorrow at the latest. I'll be back in a few hours with your food." 

"We get food?" Reiner says flatly, "Didn't think that Levi cared too much what happens to us." 

Hanji snorts, turning on her heel to climb back up the ladder. "He doesn't care about you." She peers over her shoulder, toothy grin in place; Eren feels something like dread drop in his gut when her gaze travels to him. "But you on the other hand, I'm sure he has plans." 

She climbs up the ladder swiftly, letting the door shut with a bang. Eren releases a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He feels Reiner shift to look at him, the chains dragging across the wooden boards of the floor. "What did he want?" 

The entire exchange with the captain of the Wings of Freedom was strange; Eren shakes his head, but realizes that Reiner probably can't see it. He picks at the iron digging into the skin of his wrist. "I'm not sure...he said that sinking the ship was nothing personal against me, and that it was just because we were flying Mikasa's colours." Eren makes a face, fingers curling into a fist. "But then he said that he recognized me from Tortuga, and I told him I was Mikasa's brother...he said that was 'interesting'." 

The other male curses under his breath, and leans against the wall. "...I think I know what he might be planning." He says after a few moments, but doesn't elaborate. Eren opens his mouth to try and prompt the other male into speaking, but in the dull light of the brig, he can see that Reiner is giving him a look to be silent. 

-()-

Hanji returns later that day; the sun has sunk low enough in the sky for it to be dim when she opens the door to the brig. "Dinner time!" She sings out, balancing a tray of food on her shoulder as she shimmies down the ladder.

Eren lifts his head away from the wall, stomach gurgling; Reiner doesn't move, but the younger male knows that he's most likely watching the woman as she places the tray of food before them with a dramatic flourish. 

Though it had only been since that morning when Eren last ate, he quickly grabs the hard bread, teeth quickly tearing into the stale loaf. Reiner looks less than impressed, glowering at Hanji while she merely grins; she reminds Eren of a cat, eyes wide behind glass as she gleefully studies them. 

The blond picks up his own loaf, sniffing it experimentally before taking a small bite. "What exactly is that rat going to do with us?" He asks, gold eyes untrusting; Hanji snorts and taps the side of her nose, giving the man a wink.

"Not a liberty to say." She rolls a shoulder in a shrug. "You'll see soon enough." The woman swivels her gaze back to Eren, patting him roughly on the head and cooing at him in French. 

He pulls away from her pawing hand, the bread feeling like sand in his mouth. 

-()-

"The poor things are scared of what you're going to do with them." Hanji leans against the side of the wheel, gaze studying the clear night sky. The Wings of Freedom sails swiftly, cutting through the inky waves like a knife.

Levi stares ahead, teeth gnawing absentmindedly on the stem of his pipe. "They should be," He says after a moment, fingers tapping against the gleaming wood. "I do have a reputation to uphold." 

The woman lets out a loud cackle which causes some of the crew to give them looks of confusion. "As if you would do anything to the boy; you wouldn't want to risk hurting his pretty face!" 

Levi flicks still burning ash at her, a growl tumbling from his mouth. "Fuck off, wench." 

Hanji waggles her eyebrows, dancing away from the embers; her grin dies down to a soft smile, and she resumes leaning against the wheel with a quiet sigh. "Knew that you weren't all salt water and gun powder, Captain...how long do you think you'll be able to keep him before Ackerman catches up?" 

The Captain's glare softens slightly, and he looks away from the former barmaid; his fingers clench around the spokes of the wheel. He doesn't answer Hanji's question. 

-()-

"Get up, brat." Eren is jolted awake by the sharp toe of a boot jabbing into his side; he groans, rolling onto his back while an irritated sigh comes from above him. "Up. Now." The command wakes Eren fully as the boot connects soundly with his gut. His eyes fly open, and he sees Captain Levi glowering down at him. 

Eren scrambles to sit up, chains rattling noisily over the wooden floor; Reiner is already being pushed toward the ladder by two crewmen, both holding pistols against his back. 

Levi casts a glance around the brig, nose curling in disgust at the dust and dirt gathering in the cracks of the boards. "Gross." He murmurs, eyes flickering down to Eren who's struggling to stand. "Fucking useless." The Captain sighs, hand snatching the key to the irons from the inside of his coat. 

Eren shrinks back from the cold hand that wraps around his wrist; the irons fall away, leaving Eren completely free to move. He stills and watches as the Captain turns, back exposed, and he wonders how he'd fair in a fight. 

"Try anything, and there'll be hell." Levi says, already moving up the ladder. Eren swallows down the anger and surprise he feels at being found out, and follows the shorter male to the deck. 

From the look of things, they've docked in a small port; the crew of The Wings is milling about, preparing a small dingy that's docked beside the much larger ship. Eren's eyes rest on Reiner, who's being shoved towards the boat by the two crewmen. 

Levi grabs the younger male's arm and tugs him towards the edge of the ship; Eren chances a glance at the Captain, but his face is impassive. The crewmen shove Reiner into the dingy, his body falling onto the boat with a loud thud. 

Reiner scrambles to stand, hands automatically going for a gun that's been removed. He glares daggers up at Levi, mouth curled in a snarl. Eren's gaze goes from the blond to the Captain, confusion washing over his face. 

"You're going to give Ackerman a message for me." Levi states, gunmetal blue locking the much larger man in place. 

"Like hell I will, you piece of shit!" 

The hand around Eren's arm tightens, and he lets out a hiss of pain; understanding finally dawns on him, and he attempts to tug away from the iron-like grip around his arm. An icy sidelong glare from the older male has him stilling. 

Levi sneers, "I think you will Armored Titan. The message is this: I have her precious brother, and if she wants him back, she'll have to come and fetch him." He gives the blond a small, condescending smile. "It's a game that's simple enough even you are able to understand it." 

Eren snaps his head to look at Levi, eyes wide and burning with fury; Reiner lunges, hands wrapping around the edge of the ship until a warning shot from a pistol rings out. A thin hand wraps around Eren's throat as he's pressed against the much shorter captain, the still warm muzzle of the freshly shot pistol jabs against his temple. 

"Try it." The air is charged; wide gold eyes stare at Eren, who's heart is beating loudly in his ears. Levi's voice is emotionless, far too cool for someone pointing a gun at another human. "Attempt to save him, only to have his brains blown out of his head; we'll see how favorable your Captain will be to see you return with his corpse...though to be honest, I don't really want to do it, the cleanup is a hassle." 

Eren swallows thickly, and mouths a quick 'I'll be fine' to his friend; Reiner's jaw clenches and he drops, landing soundly on the boat. "She's going to fucking kill you." He hisses up at the Captain, watching as Eren struggles against the hold. 

Levi rolls his eyes, fingers digging into the boy's windpipe; something like a cross between a hiss and a gurgle come from the taller male's mouth. "Oh, I don't doubt that she'll try." He turns his attention away from the blond, barking out orders to shove off while dragging Eren towards the wheel. 

The boy struggles, fingers going up to claw at the hand still tightly holding his throat; Levi grunts when the other male finally breaks from his hold, coughing loudly and stumbling, breath wheezing. "F-Fuck you!" He rages, feet clumsy as he tries to spring forward and attack.   
Levi is shocked for a moment before he grimaces, dodging Eren's attempt at a tackle; his foot comes down over the arch of the younger male's back, effectively putting him down. 

Eren tries to stand, arms wobbly under his weight until another kick lands against his back; the Captain's foot connects with his face, blood instantly flooding his mouth as his cheek is cut against his teeth. A horse cry of indignation tumbles out of Eren's mouth, and he tries to stand again only for a boot to land heavily between his shoulder blades, pinning him against the wood. 

"You asshole!" He huffs, nose flooded with blood and snot; he tries to suck in as much air as he can while being pinned to the deck floor. "I'm not some sort of game piece you can use to get at Mikasa, I'm a human--" 

The boot comes down to crush against his cheek, cutting off Eren's impassioned rambling; he tries to turn his head against the boot, turquoise eyes narrowed in a glare and meeting the irritated glower of the Captain. Levi's lip curls into a sneer, and he digs the heel of his boot into Eren's cheek. "I don't give a shit who you were on Ackerman's ship, you're now part of my crew." The pressure increases. "And on my ship, there are rules."

They glare at one another for a few tense seconds; the rest of the crew hang back, content to watch their Captain beat the new (and reluctant) recruit into submission. Levi scoffs and looks away from the younger male, letting up his foot and stepping back. Eren is slow to sit up, coughing into his fist and allowing bloody spit to fall from his lips; the Captain resists the urge to kick the kid again, huffing softly to himself. 

"You're cleaning that up, brat." He hisses, watching with some satisfaction (and a slight twinge of guilt) as the kid stands, swaying on the spot. Eren frowns, wincing with pain, his fists tightening against his sides. 

"Fine." He mutters, swallowing bitter globules of blood. Levi's eyes narrow, and Eren purses his lips in distaste. "Yes, sir." 

-()-()-()-


End file.
